Heros Of Olympice STORY IN MAKING
by Nikey161
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY BUT PARTS TO ONE! I need help desiding if i will write one. So Read and Review if you have any Ideas/Opinuons. This is a Story about my OC named Camilla McCathure.  It is a Leo Love stroy in a way


Heroes of Olympics (Girl battle clip)

**Full name Camilla MaCarthur**

(Taken from a Pepsi Commercial)

Camilla's POV

This is not good. Where they had taken the guys, I have no clue. Guards stood at my only safe exit. The other was a battle arena. I was given (more like forced into) a small cloth shirt that stopped at the top of my stomach. Some shorts and scale like bronze armor, which had spread from the top of my shoulders to the bottom of the shorts. Very uncomfortable by the way, I looked out to the arena. There sat a king and a prince around my age. They had to be Gods for sure, because the rest of the arena is filled with a bunch of monsters.

My ADHD was getting the best of me and I couldn't remain sitting. I got up and went to stand by the door. I seen two other caged in tunnels like mine on the other sides of the field. This isn't fair, I have to fine the rest of them. Alone with my ADHD, my anger also got the best of me. I clicked the dial on my pocket watch, which made the chain get bigger and the clock part of it turn into identical sickles attached by the chain. I let my anger out on the bars

"Heus tu! Desine iam tu, emitti iam satis." _("Hey You! Stop now, you will be let out soon enough.")_ One of the guards had shouted in Latin.

I grinded my teeth, and steeped back. One of my many thinks I shared with my half brother is our fatal flaw; was personal loyalty. We both would rick our lives for friends, family, strangers and even enemies. But he was always braver then me, and being a year older. I looked up to him, but know he's not here and nether are Piper, Jason, Leo or the Hunters. I'm alone. The cage doors stared to open.

Thaila's POV

Dumb god, I stood agent the wall of the cave they had me in. An arena in front of me, and thousands of monsters of both Roman and Greek descent where here to watch me fight whatever was be hide those other doors. This isn't right, my huntresses where gone, and so where Jason, Piper, Leo and Cam.

*later on*

Camilla's POV

We all seemed to have the same idea. Get the crowd fired up. Leo and Jason had brock free from the gaurds and where they had be keeped and had signaled down to us from a seat in the stands. Do something. So that exactly what we did.

Despite felling every violated, I step closer throw the sand so I was facing the king and his prince. Staring them dead in the eyes. Thaila, Piper and I had throw all of our weapons in the middle of us and formed a triangle, backs facing each other about 5 feet apart. I started to stomp my foot so such a frailer beat.

"_We will we will rock you!"_ I screamed/sung swing around a bit.

The others seemed to catch on, soon the entire crowned had exploded in the beat. The king looked completely confused and concern on out uprising. All thou the some of the monster seemed to have no clue what we were saying. And others sang along.

_"__Buddy είσαι αγόρι κάνει ένα μεγάλο θόρυβο  
Playin "στο δρόμο gonna είναι ένας μεγάλος άνθρωπος κάποια μέρα  
Πήρατε τη λάσπη στο πρόσωπό yo "  
Μπορείτε μεγάλη ντροπή  
Kickin »σας μπορεί σε όλη τη χώρα__" _Piper sang. (Britney Spears)

Most had started to sing at this point. I had no clue of what she said or how she could speek Greek but she had done it. Telling from Jason's face he didn't ether. Slowly I watched Him and Leo make their way over to the king. Thaila spoke up.

_"__Buddy είστε νέος σκληρός άνθρωπος  
Shoutin »στο δρόμο gonna κατακτήσει τον κόσμο κάποια μέρα  
Πήρατε το αίμα στο πρόσωπό yo "  
Μπορείτε μεγάλη ντροπή  
Σας banner Wavin »σε όλη τη χώρα__" _She sang in once again Greek.

Thaila seemed more confident then Piper when she sang. (Beyonce) The guys where not far from the Royals but they need time. Now I started. (Pink)

_"__Buddy you're senex pauper  
Pleadin 'venenatis oculis te aliqua nonnulla pax  
die  
Adfers faciem luto  
Tu magna ignominia  
Melius aliquid ponunt vos in loco tuo__" _I sang in Latin.

I could see Jason now smirking over our Roman language. (Remember this a LEO story not a Jason but Piper dose get pissed at Cam thinking she's furling with her crush)

Percy Jason and the Olympians (Family Clip)

Setting: School time , after The Titan's Curse, before The Battle of the Labyrinth, Percy (14 [almost 15]) Cam (14 [just turned])

Camilla's POV

I sat at the table of the Jackson residence. It was a place to stay when I wasn't at camp. I told Mrs. Jackson that it was fine and I could go stay at camp year around, like I had ever since I was six. But she wouldn't take no for an answer, so every school year ever since I was 11 (the first Fall after Percy's first summer at camp) I have stayed here. That summer I found out how I was and that I want alone anymore. Not a late after Percy was pronounced son of Poseidon, so was I, well daughter at least. And I had got a big brother, and he treats me like a younger sister.

Percy walked in and sat at the table across from me. His black hair was starting to fall in his eyes again. He needed a haircut.

"Moms going to be home in a bit and so will Paul." He said simply.

His green eyes bored into mine. My sand colored hair was tied back in a low ponytail that hung down to the mid of my back. The fall weather was nice so we had the windows open a bit, the basal of the crowed city street below. Percy had promise to ask Paul when he got home to see if we could go to the beach this weekend. I'm actually kind of nerves, not the fact that I'm going with Percy, because I couldn't feel safe going without him but going to a beach outside of the camp.

"Cam? You alright?" He said in a brotherly tone.

I shock out of it.

"Yeah, Yeah of corse…" I replied not being able to shack the thought.

Son of Neptune ( Date Clip)

Leo's POV

" Come on Leo!" Jason was pushing me toads cabin 9.

"Hey man. What's the deal any way?" He had dragged me away from bunker 3.

The ship's hull was barley started; my siblings and I have to get it done by the end of the week. Or we wouldn't be on serial.

"Dude, Its Christmas. Take a day off and find something else to do other then work on the boat. I know someone that would love to spend the a day with you, but you can never find time for her." Jason Preached.

I gave him a questionable look.

"Piper? But I thought she liked you?" I smirked.

His face went slightly red, even though he is getting some memory back. He still likes her.

"No, I mean yes- oh forget that! I was talking about Camilla." This time I felt the blood rush to my face.

She was the only girl that made me do that was dateable. But she has been worried about her brother missing and know that the possibility of him being in the Roman Half-Blood camp, Jason and hers camp. She has been with Annabeth trying to find a possible way to get a hold of him. Did she even have any time to hang out?

"Do you really think she would want to?" We had stopped at the front of the cabin.

Jason smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely."

Camille's POV

"Oh come on Piper!" She was dragging me (arm first) toads her cabin.

I was up at the Big House with Annabeth but she had came in, talked to Annabeth and then kidnapped me. She didn't answer.

"What's with you? Is it Jason? He didn't do something to you did he?" I asked worriedly.

That made her stop in her tracks. She turned to be, her face all red.

" No, its not Jason. Its Leo." She said.

My heart gave a squeeze of pain. I tried my best to not show it but it was hard. Immediately her face got even redder.

" NO! Not in that way Cam! Leo's my friend and nothing more. But he has been in that bunker for days on end. And sense its Christmas, I think you two should hang out." Her voice slowed more toads the end.

" In was way do you mean ' the TWO of you should hang out.'? Like without you and Jason?" I felt the heat rise in my face.

"Come on Cam, we both know you two have been close from the very start. I think it's time for you guys to go on our first date." She said smiling.

A date… with Leo? I couldn't even think of what kind of things we would even do. I mean its in the middle of winter so it's too cold to go swimming . And with my joint problem we couldn't be outside too long (When I get too cold, my mussels lock up and start to hurt really bad). Plus all he wants to do now days is get the ship done, which it a good thing.

"But what would we do?" The only thing I could muster up.

"Well there's always ice skating." I swear if I could have my ears would have pricked up at the words.

She just laughed.

" Come on, I may not know a lot about the best thing to wear but I know who dose." She said taking my hand and led me up to her cabin.

Leo's POV

I sat with Jason up at the Big House. We waited up there for Cam. While I was cleaning up a little, he said he had went and asked her for me and she said yes. Never in my life have I been this nerves. What are the odds?

"Ok she's ready!" Piper came walking in the door holding it open for someone.

The cold air had nipped at my skin but that didn't faze me as much as Cam walking in. She had a light gray skiing jacket on, with black pants that where tucked into gray boots. She had a blue scarf wrapped around her neck that had brought out her green eyes. Her sandy hair was tied back loosely back in a low ponytail, her bangs and random strands in the front flowed around her pale face. Black eyeliner and some soft lip gloss finished off her look. Wow.

Camilla's POV

I walked into the living room of the Big House and seen Jason and Leo sitting on the couch. Leo had a dark green army coat, dark jeans and some regular sneakers. But he looked clean, no oil or grime on his face and hands. His curly hair was neat and combed (but that didn't help much) making him look sharp. I didn't know what to say and looked down at my feet. Maybe this was all too much.

" You ready?" I almost jumped at Leo's voice

I looked up to see him not far from me with his hand out, and had a goofy smile on his face. I could help but grab his hand (which was warm) and smile back. Arose (I can't remember his name) the camp's security guard that had thousand bright blue eyes give us a ride from the camp to the Central Park Ice Rink (yes there's one there).


End file.
